


Tenderness

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-04
Updated: 1998-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tender moments between Blair and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when we had just found TS was gonna be allowed to wrap up.

Blair Sandburg rolled over in the big double bed he shared with his lover and Sentinel, Jim Ellison. A slight smile played across his beautiful face as he watched the older man sleep. Jim lay on his back, one arm over his head, the other draped over his lover. The blankets were bunched around Jim's waist, revealing the sculptured magnificence of his upper body.

The faint morning light illuminated the room enough for Blair to clearly see the beauty of his lover. He never failed to be amazed at the depth of love he felt for this man, the emotions that coursed through his being, every time he caught him in unguarded moments like this. Jim was normally so stoic, so in control of himself, that Blair relished the quite times when it was just the two of them, when Jim could be himself, not having to worry about anything else except Blair.

Unable to resist any longer, Blair leaned over and placed the barest of kisses on Jim's lips. He pulled back so that he could watch his lover awaken. Jim groaned as his eyelids fluttered open uncovering sky blue eyes which stared directly into the darker blue of Blair's. Smiling at the vision which greeted him, Jim reached up, his hand sliding to the base of Blair's head, tangling in the dark silky curls, before gently pulling Blair to him for another kiss.

Their lips met in a gentle caress, mouths opening, tongues gliding briefly together before sliding into the other's mouth. There was heat in this kiss but it wasn't a hurried passion, just a tender loving. Without breaking their soft embrace, Jim slowly rolled over so that his Blair was beneath him and he lowered his body against his lover's, enjoying the full body touch as Blair spread his legs, letting Jim settle even closer. The younger man wrapped his arms around Jim, holding him near.

Blair sighed as Jim's mouth left his to nuzzle against his neck, kissing it, nipping it, sucking on it, marking him as belonging to his Sentinel. Every touch of lips, teeth and tongue sent fire blazing through his body, making his cock grow harder. Blair trailed his hands up Jim's arms, across his shoulders and neck to rest in the softness of his hair. Pulling Jim's head up, he went to speak of his love, then realised that no words were necessary, their love was spoken by the intensity of their gazes. They smiled at each other before Jim bent his head back to the task he'd been interrupted from.

He kissed his way across Blair's chest, seeking one of the dusky nipples hidden in the dark thatch of hair. Finding his target, Jim closed his mouth over it, sucking gently on the hardened nub then flicking his tongue against it. Blair started slowly undulating his hips, trying to rub his erection against Jim's hard cock. Moving his hands down, Jim held his lover's hips still, he had other plans. Releasing the nipple he'd been sucking on, Jim sought the other one, lavishing the same attention on it as he had on it's mate. Blair moaned, his hands urging Jim's head closer.

Jim slowly trailed kiss down across Blair's abdomen, and he smiled as he felt the quivering he was causing in his lover's body. He moved lower and lower until he reached Blair's hard cock. Gently grasping the base of it in his hand, he flicked his tongue across the head, tasting the pre-cum that was there. Blair groaned, wanting nothing more than for his cock to be in Jim's mouth. Sucking the head of Blair's erection into his mouth, Jim worked his tongue around it, enjoying the reactions of his lover. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were Blair's panting gasps and gentle sucking sounds as Jim worked his mouth up and down Blair's cock. Then Blair's breathing became harsher as he moaned louder with each word. "Oh god jim yes yes yes! I'mmm com-OHHHH!" he screamed as he came, his come shooting down Jim's throat. Jim swallowed all of it, savouring this taste of Blair, of his lover's essence.

Jim looked up at Blair, whose breathing was slowly evening out. Moving up, Jim gently kissed Blair, who responded eagerly. Breaking the kiss, Blair smiled lazily as he reached down to softly stroke Jim's erection. "Hmm, looks like there's something I've got to take care of," he whispered, before claiming Jim's mouth again. Moaning, Jim pushed his hips forward, trying to create even more friction against Blair's hand. Blair smiled even as he moved to place kisses on Jim's neck, zeroing in on the spot that his lover enjoyed having sucked and doing so. He knew Jim wasn't going to last long as he stroked the older man's cock. Then it happened, with a shout of "Oh, Baby!" Jim came, his come spurting over Blair's hand and stomach.

Jim watched through half closed eyes as Blair brought his hand up, licking Jim's come off his hand. "Mmm, you taste good, lover," Blair whispered before reaching down beside the bed for something to clean them up with. Jim was too sated to do more than lie there as Blair found a towel and gently cleaned himself and Jim off. Blair rolled onto his back, dropping the towel back onto the floor, grunting in surprise as he felt Jim cuddle up next to him.

Blair smiled as the other man rested his head on Blair's shoulder, an arm going across his waist, while Jim stretched one of his legs over Blair's. "I love you, Baby," Jim murmured almost asleep.

"I know, I love you, too," Blair replied, wrapping his arms around Jim before joining his lover in the realm of dreams.


End file.
